Joining Forces
Brandyn is hype that he's in the final 10 right now, he feels that people like Declan and Bri needs to go, and should have been the first 2 voted off. Becca is so shocked she made it to the final 10, she serviced 6 eliminations. And it's no teams, evrey man for there selves. It's Becca, Tai, Bri, Morgan, Kiyah, Declan, Trey, Dan, Tri and Brandyn. There's. Hall of fame section that has people from the last all-star season in the order they were eliminated. Everyone is checking them out. Brandyn really liked 10th place. Paige, with her red shirt, long blown hair and big boobs. Everyone looked and saw 3rd place, Duane. Brandyn hates Duane because Brandyn feels like that Duane lied in the school of our's about him, in his profile bio. Dan can not stand him. All throughout season 5, Dan and Duane have been arguing and fighting every day, Tai knows too. Brandyn just wants to win first place. Dan, Tri, Tai and Brandyn got some markers and started writing all over Duane's picture. Trey, Kiyah, Bri, Becca, Morgan and Declan comes and see what they are doing. Bri also hates Duane, she feels he made her look bad on his blog, and she started joining them Morgan, doesn't agree with what they're doing, Declan, Morgan and Kiyah leaves, starts writing on Dan's old picture from last year. Dan is making annoying sounds, and it's really bugging Tri,mot the point Tri snaps out. Trey thinks it's funny, because Tri gets annoyed easily. Morgan phones her boyfriend the morning of the challenge, she really upset right, people are hateful and mean, she would want to win, but she misses her boyfriend. It's time for the new challenge, she has to hang up. The go to this place where they see 5 suspenders and ropes. Everyone is wondering what could this next challenge be. Thjs challenge will have two winners, a boy winner and a girl winner. Since there is equal amount of boys and girls. They will be ask a question based on the contestants. if they answer the question correctly, they are still in, but if answered incorrectly then, their harness will be released and that play will fall into the water and be out. Last person standing wins. So ladies are first this time. Becca feels confident in this challenge, she smart to answer any question. Becca first her question is on the first elimination, who was the two other nominees next to Nate. Becca had to think, she wasn't sure but she said Alexis and Shane. That's correct. Next is Kiyah her question is, who is the one guy to be really flirty with the girls, Brandyn or Michael. Kiyah said Brandyn and she is correct. Kiyah wants to win the first individual challenge to put up people. Next is Tai. Her question is, how is the girl in the house who is they type of person to jump out a plane forgetting their parashot, Kiyah or Trey. Tai don't really knows any of them and says Kiyah and she's right. Morgan, her question, who is the girl to be the most sarcastic, Bri or Tai. Morgan knows tai can be sarcastic at times and she says Tai and it's wrong, her rope drops her into the water. Bri is next, her question is who is the one to start fights in the house Declan or Dan. She says Declan and she's right. Back to Becca her question is to spell the word "narcissist"' she spells n a r s I s I s t. And it's wrong, Becca is next in the water. 3 girls left, Kiyah is next, her word is to spell "Mississppi". And to everyone's surprise she spelled it right. Bri's question is to spell "Pennsylvania". And she got it right. Tai is next. Her word to spell is "optimistic" she goes o p s t m I s t I c. And she is wrong and falls into the water. Bri's turn, her word is to spell "Philadelphia" p h I l a d e l p h I a. She's still in, now kiyah's turn, name all the people voted off in that right order, she goes that little kid, Nate, Keyijah, Jotrice, Alexis, and Michael, but she realized she said 5, she's out, but, before Kiyah falls, bri has to get it it right. She goes Nate, Keyijah, Jotrice, Shane, Alexis and Michael, Brianna wins, and Kiyah falls. Now for the boys. Dan, Tri, Trey, Declan and Brandyn are hanging, Dan's first, his question is who is the person Declan would want get out the game, Brandyn or Trey. Dan remembers Declan saying Trey isnanthreat, and he says Trey. Trey is looking, but Dan is wrong, Dan is is first in. Trey feels that Declan is trustworthy, and will help him. Tri is next, "which girl in the house is almost unnoticeable, Morgan or Tai. Tri says Tai,many he's right. Trey is next, which guy in the house is most likely to get punched for their annoying ways Dan or Declan, Trey is stuck, he's knows that both are equally annoying he says Declan, and Trey's rope drop him in the water. Becca thinks that Trey is not the stronger because he is not mentally strong. Declan is up. Which guy in the house is most targeted for their physical ability. Trey or Brandyn. Declan knows Brandyn is not know got challenges so he says Trey. Brandyn is up, which guy in the house is most likely to look in every mirror in the house Trey or Michael, Kiyah is laughing, she knows the answer. He says Michael, and he's right. 3 guys left. Trim he has to spell the word Complicated. He slowly spells C o m p l I c a t e d. He's still in. Declan's word is Pittsburgh, he goes p I t s b u r g h. But since he spell it with one T. He is out. Brandyn is next. He has to spell Definitely. He goes D e f I n I t l y. And he's out. He's goes falling in the water making Tri the winner for the boys. Now there will not be 3 people nominated anymore, everyone is happy about that. Bri and Tri each will be choosing one person to be nominated. Declan is feeling a little scared because Tri hates Declan. Back at the house. To everyone's surprise there is a BBQ pool party to celebrate making the final 10, eve though one person will be going home tonight. Before they join the pool party, Bri and Tri are figuring out what they want. Declan fears that Tri will choose him, so Declan asked Trey if he could make Tri out up Brandyn. Trey goes to Tri asking him what is he going to do. Tri is saying how he thinks it's a dog idea to put up Declan. Trey is in an alliance with Declan so, he says that Dan should go up, trip agrees, Tri was telling Trey how annoying Declan was this hole time, but then again, Declan is a trouble maker. Declan wants Brandyn gone today, Becca and Bri would like that. Morgan seems to be the only person to like him. After an half an hour, everyone goes in for nominations. Bri and Tri will be choosing one person, first is Tri, Tri said there were a couple people he has been thinking about putting up, but this person he feels it's time to go, Declan is scared, until Tri calls out Dan's name. Dan is nervous, he knows how it feels to be nominated. Now it's Brianna's turn. Declan is just hoping she sticks to the plan. She said that this decision was not hard for her, and she pick Brandyn. Brandyn wasn't surprised, he hates Bri so much. Now that nominations are done with, they can start the pool party. Brandyn, Trey and Tri are talking about Bri. Brandyn is calling her a ugly white thot. Tri said "I bet you won't say that to her face". Morgan and Becca are talking Morgan is thinking about leaving, because she feels that she is ready to go home, so she goes to talk to her boyfriend. Brandyn walks over to Bri and called her a ratchet thot, Bri yelled "fuck You" Brandyn started getting in her face. Kiyah is laughing so hard. Kiyah hates Bri so much because she's a bitch. Dan is just wondering why Brandyn is doing this because, he's making hisself a target. Bri is telling people to get him away from her, Brandyn was pulled inside. Trey is geeking. Declan hopes that Brandyn gets the boot this week. Declan is so confident that Brandyn is going home because he have 5 conformed votes against him, Morgan's, Becca's, Bri's, Tai's and his vote. Morgan is inside on the phone with Bobby. She tells him, that being here feels like forever and she is ready to go home. So Morgan starts packing her bags and goes out to the pool to tell everyone the news. Everyone goes to Morgan to see what's up, she tells everyone that she is leaving for her own reasons and that she wish everyone the best of luck. Becca and Bri is sad that Morgan is leaving them, because she was the funniest out of everyone. Morgan is happy she made the final 10 and that she would stay if Bobby was here with her. Now Declan is a little scared. Now that Morgan is gone, that's one less vote for Brandyn, plus Tai was spending some time with Brandyn lately. Trey is playing both side on Declan's side and his original alliance Tri and Brandyn. And sometimes Dan. Trey really don't like Dan and he's voting for him. After the party. Dan is telling Becca to talk with Tai to fond out where her head is at, because tai is really influenced in this game. Brandyn is packing his bags just in case, he feels like it's too early to go, and that fact that it's possible he could be leaving before Declan, or the fact that Bri had put him up, just pisses him off. It's elimination time, Declan, Bri, Tai, Kiyah, Trey, Tri, and Becca all sits in there seats while Brandyn and Dan are up. Brandyn looks like he wants to fight, Dan is there looking confident. Brandyn was asked if he was ok. Brandyn no, because there is a bunch of pussies in the house, tryinto get rid of the strong players, talk behind people's backs, and touching his cloths. Declan is smiling. He said well, that's what you get for being an asshole. Brandyn told him to shut his little faggit ass up. Declan's that Brandyn is mad because he's going home. Bri is telling him to take his elimination like a man. Tri said that Brandyn is his friend and one of the ones he trusts the most, but he voted in Dan, because this is his second time playing. Kiyah was asked out the two who is more of a target in the competition. She said that the two are both vary strong in challenges, but Brandyn would be more of a threat. Brandyn couldn't believe that she said that, now people might vote for him to be gone. Bri was ask about what she thought about Dan and Brandyn. Brandyn rolls his eyes. She said that Brandyn is just... She just don't like him, Brandyn yelled it's because he's black. Kiyah busted out laughing, because the term "because I'm black belongs to her" all on season 4 she said that in Mr. Seymore's class. Brandy said that she is just a hatin trashy white girl Becca can't believe said that! Bri called him a African, Kiyah did not like that,Trey is laughing, Bri leaves the room, she is pissed never gone is out if control. After 5 minutes Bri comes back in, the nominees was if they have anything else to say heroine the voting. Dan said that everyone should keep him because he had never lied to anyone, and that he is not ready to go. Brandyn, says that he don't even care, he tells people to vote for whoever they was going to vote for. Declan is loving it, Brandyn is breaking in front of everyone. Declan is first, and his vote goes to Brandyn. Next is Kiyah her vote goes to Dan. Bri is next, her vote is for Brandyn, and Tri's vote is for Dan. Then Trey, Becca, and Tai. Dan is never ours because everyone could just vote him off. The first vote goes to Brandyn, next vote is for Dan. Each has one vote. Next vote is for Dan, the next vote is for Brandyn. The vote goes to Dan and then Brandyn. Each has 3. One vote left. The last vote goes to Brandyn. Brandyn is out the competition. Brandyn says he don't have anything to say to anyone except "Fuck you" to Bri and Declan. Kiyah, Trey and Tri voted to boot Dan! while Bri, Becca, Declan and Tai voted to boot Brandyn.